


Surf's Down

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: The Eternal Boredom Cure [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Gravity Falls, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Ben 10 only mentioned, Crossover Universe, Gen, Rare Pairings, maybe we will do them next time, no crossover pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Kokaua Town actually advertises its aliens, with pictures, for tourism. Do you honestly think that wouldn't bring in some supernatural journalists? Well, it definitely attracted Mabel's and Dipper's attention.





	Surf's Down

"Hawaii?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hawaii!" Mabel squealed as she forced the tablet into his hands. "We have to go!"

"Kokaua Town, Hawaii, home of mystery." The screen blared out at him, advertising a clearly tourist centric town. It was pretty and all, but...

"Doesn't it seem a bit fake? Feels more like the shack then any actual mystery." He said skeptically, surfing through the pictures a bit.

"But look at this." Mabel whispered conspiratorially as she switched to what looked like a humble shaved ice stand, manned by...

"What is that?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the new journal to skim. It didn't look like any mythical creature he had heard of, kind of raccoonish with the rings actually, hmm...

"An alien! The town actually boasts about them! They have hundreds of aliens just living and working there, it's amazing! Look, look!" She kept flipping, and sure enough, dozens of pictures of the local creatures were posted, none looking even remotely native. Dipper grinned in glee, finally infected by her excitement. Finally, some aliens! He'd been waiting for this, they hadn't found any yet! They sure were bold in that town though, talking so recklessly about their mysteries. He was honestly curious how the government hadn't swooped in to kidnap them all yet. So much to learn...

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked pulling up a person free picture of a beach front, imagining it in his mind, turning the angles around. Mabel swiftly followed his lead, joining hands before they teleported to the goal. Opening their eyes, they were greeted with a fabulous mid day beach, of which only a few tourists seemed surprised by their appearance on. They followed it to that stand they had seen in the pictures, a low calorie shaved ice stand. Next to it was a sign asking them to please not pester the alien. "Dupe here is grateful for your service, but not for your questions. Pictures are welcomed, but please let the boy finish his work!" It said, to which they respected. After purchasing a couple of slightly bland but okay cones, they extended their wings for a birds eye view. 

Even in the sky's they passed aliens going about their day, from a rat like creature flying circles, to a fairy thing with a wand on its head going towards the local grocery mart. It truly was a rare place, even if their lives were family peaceful and mundane. That was part of what made it rare though, Dipper thought. All these unique creatures living so calmly in harmony with humanity. 

"BOOM!" "Eheheheh!"

"Sparky!" 

Well, maybe not perfectly peacefully.

"Apologize, now!" They heard a young girl say sternly, her anger directed towards a floating yellow creature who seemed to zip around as if made of electricity. Dipper and Mabel activated their super hearing spell (new gift from Grunkle Stan, something about conartists?) but stayed out of direct sight for the moment, curious what would happen. 

"Um, eheh..." The creature mumbled back, floating lower and slower, only looking at her. He seemed to be intentionally ignoring the exploded TV in the display of an electronics store he seemed to have just destroyed. She did nothing but glare though, crossing her arms over her red Hawaiian dress, waiting for a response. Finally he turned to the shopkeeper who had just rushed out front in a panic at the mess, to mumble a barely coherent, "Sorry..." 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Baumann," the girl followed up with, "he usually doesn't cause any damage. He got overexcited at your new foreign goods shop though and accidentally damaged your display. The town has a fund set aside by the state government for these kinds of...immigration issues, and will be happy to pay for it. In the meantime, Sparky here will be picking up any metallic trash in the area as punishment. I'm sorry he isn't going to do employment for you as community service, but our local aliens are young and not in full control of their abilities yet, we wouldn't want him wrecking your shop further." She finished with a light bow, to which he only blinked in wonder.

"That's...perfectly fine young lady. Wonderful, in fact. The town I'm from has a far different approach on aliens, and this seems far less destructive. I appreciate the immediate response. And, uh, you are?"

"Lilo Pelekai." She said, sticking her hand out for a shake and giving off the brightest smile Dipper had ever seen, aside from his sisters of course. "I'm the main Earth representative of the Galactic Federation. I'm in charge of the 626 little rascals like him running around, helping them all find places they belong. It's worked so far, though from time to time we have hiccups." Aaand that was all hastily listed in the journal, as well as a blank number slot next to a sketch of this "Sparky". "He is very sorry, it was an accident. Right?" She said with a stern side glance, to which the electric menace flinched and gave his own light bow. "Right." She said with a firm nod of her head, turning back to him. She pulled out a card, "Here's my number, as well as the city council member's number you need to report the damage to. Call if any other issues happen from our alien cousins. I'll be happy to handle any trouble. Aloha!" She said with a wave as she turned away, to which he awkwardly returned.

"Maybe started a branch here won't end in horror." Dipper heard him mumble as he headed inside. He looked at the sign above the door and tilted his head. 

"Hey, isn't that the cool shop that just opened back home? The one with the alien foods and floating toys?! Wow, he's expanding quick!" Mabel squealed as they landed near where the incident had just ended. 

"I'm more curious about her. Earth representative of the GALACTIC FEDERATION? I don't even know what it is and it already sounds important. We have to follow up." Dipper says as he turns to follow.

"But-but! That's Mr. Baumann! THE Mr. Baumann! He started the intergalactic trade market, he's why we get all the cool alien candy now! Don't you want to interview him first? He's not exactly around much!" Mabel argued, looking towards the store longingly.

Dipper thought about it before a crafty smile lit his face, "Divide and conquer? You take him, I take her, and we both get new info. And you get to see if he has any new candy in stock." 

"Yes!" She says, punching the air. "Seeya bro-bro!" And with that, she zoomed through the doors.

Dipper just grinned and flew on his way. As much as he enjoyed time with his sister, some things had to be done in the moment. That market monstrosity that had built so quickly was cool, but he could find all its secrets online, Mr. Baumann was an open book*. Intergalactic trades, connections built through his loving wife, yada yada. He'd read it all. This town though, it's secrets may have been a tourist attraction, but they didn't publish them for the sake of keeping people interested. They came here to learn them. So he should learn, now shouldn't he? 

*Or so he thinks.

\-----

Dipper caught up to the young girl, slowly sweeping to a stop in front of her, flight feathers spread wide as he landed.

"Wow..." He heard and looked up, only to see stars in her eyes, hands clasped before her face in excitement. "You're so cool! What are you? A vampire? Wait, daytime, a siren! Do those come in male? Um..."

"A human." He said with a quirked eyebrow as he let the spell dissipate, wings vanishing in a flash of light. 

"Then how did you do that?!" She asked in excitement, running up so her face was right in front of his. Personal space, personal space! They were nearly nose to nose!

"A spell!" He shouted as he jumped back, nearly putting a fist up in defense. "Geez, a little warning would be nice! I have boundaries you know." 

"Sorry." She said as she backed up a bit, but her excitement didn't seem to fade an ounce. "Never actually seen any magic around here is all. It's just science and aliens in these parts." She said that like it should be sad, but her grin said otherwise. "It never gets old though." She mentioned, it just getting wider.

"I bet." He said, still blinking at her in suprise, keeping a steady distance. "I had some questions about that, actually. Call me a bit of a supernatural journalist and archivist. I record anything I can find about the supernatural, foreign, or unique people and things on our planet. I was wondering if I could get some info from you on this little marvel of a town."

She giggled. "Only if you return the favor. I'm sure you know lots of stuff I'd LOVE to! Do you know of any vampires?!"

"Uh, just Dracula. Last I checked he was running a hotel with his daughter and son-in-law in Transylvania. I found out about it from the local monster racket, I hear it's a great vacation spot." He said, taking a step back as she took one forward. She pouted a bit but stopped her advancement.

"Cool. What about that flight spell though? How do you do it?"

"That ones actually a family secret. No disclosure without our great uncles permission, it's his design after all." Dipper said awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. She was deflating again. "Your turn, the aliens?" He asked hopefully.

"O, right." She brightened, turning and continuing her trek. "Follow me! I just started my rounds, you're in luck!"

"I'm Dipper by the way." He mentioned as he followed. "Dipper Pines."

"Lilo Pelekai, one of the local peacekeepers, if you will." She said with a proud grin.

"I saw that, I watched the shop incident. But one of?"

"I have a partner in crime, of sorts. We've been splitting up our routes recently to cover more ground, we can both handle ourselves just fine after all." 

"Neat." Dipper responded. "But how did you get saddled with that responsibility?" 

"I started it, really. You see, a couple years ago an alien experiment escaped from his court trail. He was considered too violent to live, and was going to be put down. He was a fighter though, and wanted to survive...and destroy at the time, but that was in his programming. He escaped to Earth, and kind of used me as a human shield to evade arrest while I believed he was just a cool dog I adopted. Over time though he grew to love me and the Earth, and stopped wanting to destroy it. He got outed, we fought through the trouble, and I convinced the Federation's council to let him stay with me as he had learned to be good down here. And then we find out him being labeled experiment 626 wasn't how many times it took to get him right, but how many living experiments there were. We had to fight this evil villain to get his cousins back, but they got scattered and activated around the island, so we worked together to find and save them before they got captured by him and his lackeys, trying to find the one place they each belonged. I think we did good, we did get a job from it after all." She said with a giggle as she skipped along. "His evil scientist of a creator and HIS ex probation officer are now living with us permanently, as part of the family. And as for him, well, me and Stitch are kind of inseparable. We only split the patrol so we have more time to play later." 

"Stitch? What kind of name is Stitch?" Dipper asked in suprise.

"A cool one! Meh!" Lilo said as she stuck out her tongue, sending a raspberry his way. 

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, resisting a laugh. She was a lot like his sister. "Just a bit surprising was all."

"Yeah yeah." She said but continued on, so he considered himself forgiven. 

They passed lots of aliens on the way, most peacefully minding their jobs, all waving to her as she passed. Everything from lava and water creatures expanding the island to a talking dog were passed on their way, and he had to admit, the evil dude who came up with them all was pretty creative. Finally they hit the middle of her route, the end of her half. Before he could ask her what's next he heard a "boo!" From next to his ear and jumped away, assuming a combat stance.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted, giggling herself. She ran up and grabbed onto him, spinning him. Dipper relaxed, recognizing the prank for what it was. He was surprised in the strength she displayed though; she couldn't have been much younger then him and this alien dog thing was the same size as her, yet she was spinning him like it was nothing. He seemed pleased enough though, kissing her nose in response. Dipper blinked in response to that.

"Romantic?" He asked, bluntly.

"O shush, Mr. Progressive. Half the town won't acknowledge it, don't you go doing it. They're comfortable in their denial." Lilo said as they stopped, turning towards him. He shrugged and nodded. Wasn't his life, wasn't his problem. He was more interested in the creatures biology then their relationship.

"Won't the height be an issue later, though?" He couldn't help but ask.

"He seems to be growing too, so I doubt it." She responded. The other male stuck his hand forward, and Dipper happily returned the shake, once again amazed by the obvious strength such a small form held, now shown by his aching hand. 

"Now as for the other cousins...not all of them stayed on the island, and I can give you a picture of those to finish your journal, but there are 300 left here you haven't seen. I'm not going back over them, Stitch just did, so consider it a scavenger hunt to find them all; I'm sure with all the magic you seem to know it won't be a problem." Dipper decided not to mention his mind reading and searching spell and that yes, it really wouldn't be. "You still owe me some magical info though!" She pouted.

He had to acknowledge that, she did just lead him through half of a very detailed tour. And since they lived on an island..."How about a spell, instead."

"You said the flight spell was a family secret." She asked, confused.

"But the water breathing one isn't." He responded with a grin. "Grunkle Stan...borrowed it, from the Atlantans. Consider it a thank you." He said as he pulled a separate notepad out of his backpack and wrote her the spell from the journal, passing her the slip. "Now repeat after me. Lamellae hominis." After he spoke it aloud he waited through the slightly uncomfortable tingle as gills grew on his throat. To his suprise, the dog boy said it as the girl did, and it seemed just as effective on him. He'd thought it was an earthling thing that spell ran on, but maybe it was just an Earth thing. The power for magic did come from the planet itself, after all. 

"Thank you." Lilo said, tears welling up, and he could tell she was barely resisting breaking his boundaries for a hug. He appreciated it, really. He hardly knew her, so touching was a bit much. "You honestly don't know how much this means to us. Stitch and water have always had a...complicated relationship, and this solves a big part of the problem." Namely he couldn't drown now if he sank. 

"No problem." Dipper responded with a smile. "Never hurts to spread the magic, you did the same after all, telling me of your world. It wears off after a day by the way, but if you just say it again, above or below, it can reactivate."

She just shook her head and grinned, grabbing her partners hand as she did. 

He thought that was a good place to end, so out came the wings and he waved goodbye as he flew to find the rest of their Ohana. 

"Lilo, boojiboo, what just happened?"

"A lot, Stitch, a lot. Come on, let's go in the ocean."

\-----

Meanwhile, with Mabel...

"This is so cool!"

"No flying in my store!" She heard as the man himself, Mr. Baumann ran up beside her.

"Sorry!" She said, dropping down, wings vanishing. "This is a new store, right? Any new candy added to the inventory?" 

He blinked in suprise. Most who came into his new stores didn't know them yet. His name spread faster then expected. "I did recently have a breakthrough with the Revonnahgander's, from which they've agreed to supply a small amount of Amber Ogia treats...the stock is limited though, and very pricy." 

"I'll take one!" She said excitedly, fishing for her rainbow coated wallet. From it she pulled a...debit card?

"How do you have a card at your age?" He asked suspiciously.

"Lovely but busy parents who don't always have time to feed us. We have a decent allowance though." She said with an awkward grin. 

"One piece of the hard candy is $20 in American currency, is that okay?" He asked uncertainly.

She shrugged. "I've got nothing else to spend it on. I make my clothes as a hobby and can conjure anything else, foods a nice way for the money to go."

"If you're sure." He agrees, going over to the counter and ringing her up. He then handed her the product.

"Yummy!" She squeals, floating a bit before remembering herself. "I'll remember this one!" She takes a moment to savor it before looking up. "So have you ever been to another planet?" She asks with wide eyes. 

Normally he'd roll his eyes and humor them, kids ask him this all the time. This was a strange one though. "Aren't you an alien? You just flew in here." She snorted.

"I'm from California, my brother and I learned magic from our uncles is all. Were born and raised here in the ol' U.S. Of A!" She said with a grin.

"Okay then." He responded with a raised eyebrow, finally humoring her since she had him. It wasn't like magic was new to him, Gwendolyn used it after all. "A few times. I left a couple times for intergalactic court cases, going to the home of the Celestialsapiens. I've also visited a few other planets to make deals for products, such as that candy you are happily enjoying. The Revonnahgander's are a solitary race, and were hard to talk into a trade agreement. I'm the first to have done so." He remarks proudly. 

"Cool!" She says, writing that down on a paper in front of her.

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking notes. My brother values knowledge over any candy, the goof." She said with a 'tut tut' noise and a shake of her head.

He just smiled indulgently at her, confused but accepting. As strange as she was, his store was intact, so he had no complaints. 

"So do you have any contacts in the Galactic Feds or anything like that girl did?" She asked curiously, and a bit offhandedly. Dipper would want her to.

To her surprise he straightened up swiftly, too stiffly, before responding with a hasty, "No, of course not!" And following her Grunkle Stan's methods and her own curiosity, enforced a quick mind reading spell. She caught the end of something along the lines of, 'Of course she'd ask about the plumbers.'

'Plumber?' She managed to avoid asking, but barely. Odd name for something important. If it was, that is. But then again, she'd come up with stranger. 

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you!" She said cheerfully before heading out as he waved her off cautiously. They had something new to research now, Dipper would be thrilled!


End file.
